


Locked In

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s16e12 The Last Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Gibbs decides to fix this thing between his two agents. Just not in a way anyone would expect.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it!

From in front of MTAC, Gibbs and Jack watched as the three agents sat at their desks. 

McGee was focused as all could be on the task in front of him, but it was the two younger agents that had caught their eye. 

Practically since they had come walking in and sat at their desks, they had been stealing glances at each other. 

Gibbs sighed. It was obvious to him a long time ago that things were progressing between the two agents, but it had never messed their partnership up before so he never said a word.

He had came to Jack for advice a week ago, only two days after the case they had ended. Bishop and Torres had been made, and it was obvious something was wrong between them that screwed it up. Gibbs could feel the tension and awkwardness between them just from listening. 

Jack had been reluctant to tell him but did so anyway. It seemed jealousy had taken things for a turn. 

Gibbs knew he couldn't kick one of them off his team, the three agents below were too good together even with this thing going on. 

And there was a large part of him that wanted the two young agents to get the happy ending he had ruined for Tony and Ziva because of his rule that had held them back. 

“Things need to change, Jack.” Gibbs said with a sigh. “Who knows what could happen if somehow this thing with them screws something else up.” 

“Well I know you won't take one of them off the team..so what're you thinking?”

Gibbs stared at them once more. Torres had walked over to her desk to borrow her stapler, and he certainly didn't miss the way their hands touched as Torres grabbed it from her, and neither of them pulled their hands away for a few seconds longer than necessary. Gibbs also didn't miss the longing looks. Torres to Bishop when she had looked back at her own papers, and Bishop to Torres when he turned back to his desk.

“I think it's time to give them a little push.”

Jack smirked. “I'm in.”

* * *

Ellie frowned when she saw Nick's jeep pull up right when she was about to go into Gibbs' house. 

“Nick? What're you doing here?”

“Gibbs told me to. You?”

“Same..did he tell you what this was about?”

Nick shook his head, noticing her worried look. “I'm sure everything's fine, let's go in and see what's up.”

Ellie sighed and nodded. 

“Gibbs?” She called when they walked in. Both of them heading straight towards the basement.

“Gibbs?” Nick called when they didn't spot Gibbs in the basement as they went down the steps.

They had just stepped off the steps when the door to the basement slammed shut.

“The hell?” Nick mumbled, rushing up the steps with Ellie right behind him. He first tried opening it, but it was locked. “Gibbs?” He shouted, banging in the door.

“Nope not opening it!” Gibbs yelled through the door. “You two are staying in there until you work things out!”

“Gibbs! This is ridiculous!” Ellie shouted. “How are you even going to know if we worked things out or not!”

“I have my ways! Work it out, now!”

Nick and Ellie groaned when they heard his footsteps as he walked away from the door. They both went back down the stairs.

They stood in awkward silence for five minutes before the sound of Ellie's stomach broke it.

Nick raised an eyebrow. Ellie bit her lip and shrugged. “I skipped lunch.”

He frowned. “Are you okay? You never skip a meal unless we're working a case.”

Ellie looked down at her fidgeting hands. She had skipped lunch because she had spotted Nick in the break room talking with a new woman who worked in Accounting. It made her stomach sick and so she had just gone back to her desk. 

“Just didn't feel good.”

Nick didn't look like he bought it but nodded anyway. “Look..Ellie-”

“We don't have to do this!” She quickly said. “I know you're only going to try because I'm hungry and I get cranky and a little crazy when I'm hungry but-”

“Ellie shut up.”

She stopped and gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

Nick ran a hand down his face.

“I'm tired, Ellie.” He said, his voice low. “I'm tired of having to put on a happy face, tired of having to listen when you talk about Boyd because that's what a best friend does, tired of watching you smile whenever you text him, tired of pretending like this isn't all slowly driving me insane-” 

He stepped closer, his hand hesitantly coming to cup her cheek. Ellie felt frozen.

“Just..tell me I haven't imagined that you might possibly feel something for me that's more than friends.” 

Ellie leaned into his touch. It seemed the moment of truth had come. 

“You haven't.” She said softly. “You're..so much more, Nick.”

“But Boyd?”

“A dumb idea of a distraction.” Ellie huffed out a small laugh. “Didn't really work out.”

“I can think of other ways.” Nick murmured, slowly leaning closer. His eyes had a shining of hope.

Her breath caught at the look of pure want in his eyes. Want for  _ her _ .

Ellie couldn't take it anymore as she closed the rest of the distance, a warm but shocking sensation shooting through her as their lips touched and Nick's hand moved to tangle in her hair. 

* * *

Gibbs sat completely on the other side of the couch as Jack watched the laptop screen in front of her. He refused to watch just in case, and instead relied on Jack's expressions to tell him all he needed to know.

Playing on the laptop screen was the camera Gibbs had set up in his basement (with Jack's help) to record what was going on down there, so they'd know when to open the door.

Jack grinned, but then turned the laptop away seconds later.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and nodded.

He smirked. His simple plan had worked. 


End file.
